1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide mechanism which guides a movable body along a guiding trajectory of an arc shape, and a walking assist device utilizing the guide mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of a walking assist device, there is known one which comprises a seat member where a user sits astride, and leg links which supports the seat member from therebelow, wherein the walking assist device assists walking of the user by relieving the load acting on the legs of the user, by receiving at least a part of the weight of the user by the leg link via the seat member (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-020909).
The seat member and the leg links are connected via a curved guide mechanism comprised of a guiding body including a guiding trajectory which is connected to the seat member and having an arc shape which is longitudinal in an anteroposterior direction with a center of curvature thereof above the seat member, and a movable body which is connected to the upper end of the leg link and which is movably coupled to the guiding trajectory via a plurality of rotating bodies.
However, according to the conventional technique mentioned above, it is necessary to transmit signals from various sensors provided to the leg link to the control device provided on the seat member side, in order to relieve the load acting on the legs, of the user and to assist walking. Thereafter, it is necessary for the control device to control a driving source provided to the leg link on the basis of the signals from the various sensors.
Therefore, it is necessary to connect the control device provided on the seat member side and the various sensors and the driving source provided to the leg link with an electric wiring.
However, there is a problem that the electric wiring may be tangled with the guiding body or the movable body that are moving bodies of the curved guide mechanism.